


Portuguese Knife Fight

by prints_charming



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School Teachers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Yay for TonyBucky Rights! I'm probably gonna add a few chapters to this one, enjoy!! :))





	Portuguese Knife Fight

You ever see a car wreck that you know is gonna be insanely horrible, and yet you can't help but stare directly at it? That's kinda what it was like working with Tony Stark for Bucky. He was willing to do anything to avoid Stark's antics, but always found himself wrapped up in them despite it.

 

Chaperoning the homecoming dance wasn't ideal for his Saturday night, granted. But it's not like Stark being there made it any better, especially when only 10 minutes into the stupid event, Bucky is already having a hard time with his composure. 

 

Tony leaned against the far right end of the gym, Bucky placed parallel, in perfect view to catch every one of Tony's glances. God. He could barely have a moment alone. But there that smug ass was. Propped against the brick, his stupid grin follows every student who passes him with a "hey how are ya?" and a nod, one hand draped lazily in his pocket as he dragged his glance wearily over the crowd until he met Bucky's heated gaze. He smirked, one eyebrow raising in his direction as he shifts his weight against the wall. Bucky snickers, head turning towards the DJ. 

 

It wasn't like Bucky hadn't tried to get rid of him. He just didn't know  _how._ No matter what he tried, Stark always came back. Bucky wanted to know why him,  **him** of all people, Stark chose to bother daily, but he knew he couldn't. Deep down he knew it was trouble by design; some part of him ached, no longed for Tony and his staring and questions and shit eating grin, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He couldn't help himself, it was addicting. 

 

So there he was. Confined in the walls of this sweaty smelly gym and hundreds of students, stuck in the same place as always longing for some shift in the direction of his life, when he feels a small tap on his shoulder. 

 

"So, you come here often?" The voice melted in his ears as honey dripped from Stark's words. Bucky turned to face him, his delicate cologne wrapping him in warmth as he confronted Tony's signature grin. 

 

"Yes, it's our job, lest you forget Mr. Stark." 

 

"How could I sweetheart? Wouldn't chance missing those eyes for anything, Young Skywalker." 

 

Tony laughs. Bucky rolls his eyes, pushing off of the wall and past him without another word. It wasn't that he couldn't put up with Tony, he just didn't want to. It was draining, the true 9-to-5 he worried about. Bucky makes his way over to the ASB table, picking up a water and informing the small group of student teachers that he'd be in his classroom for a break if they needed to find him. 

 

"Fuck. God, fuck!" Bucky muttered to himself as he plopped in his chair, his fingers instinctively coming up to rub his temples.  _Just calm down, you can do this. You've got to do this._ He lets himself relax into the chair as his eyes unclench, then his hands. He just needed a moment, no interruptions or distractions. 

 

There's a knock at the door then. Bucky sighs lowly to himself. "Come in." The door latches softly as Bucky's eyes flutter open. They're met with an unusually expressionless physics teacher. 

 

The stiffness in the room only holds them for a second, if that. By the time Bucky can even overcome the haze of confusion, Tony is already standing in front of him, hands shaky with anticipation, as he crashes his lips onto Buckys. The kiss is surprisingly soft, and Bucky melts into it, forgetting who it was or where they were. 

 

"What the hell?" Bucky stands, separating the kiss but not much else. "You taunt me all day long, you pull your little fucking stunts and laugh and make my life a living hell and then what? Expect me to come bowing to your needs whenever you feel like it?" Tony's mouth hangs open, his shock overcoming him as he stammers for anything to say. 

 

"Well, I'm not gonna," Bucky starts to back Tony into the wall, his frustration flowing freely. "You've been driving me crazy, you know that? I can't fucking do this anymore. What do you want from me Stark?" Bucky meets Tony's eyes for the first time, and if the pink tint of his cheeks wasn't a dead give away, the hard cock pressing into Bucky's upper thigh definitely was. 

 

Bucky had the upper hand, and for the first time, he had to choose how this would end. 

 

So their lips reconnected, Bucky using his thigh to pin Tony to the wall as they kissed, tongues dancing as hands began to roam. Tony reached up to run his hands desperately through his hair, tugging as he gasped softly against Bucky's mouth. It was almost too much to handle. Almost. Bucky pulled away from the kiss, letting the tip of his tongue trail down the side of Stark's jaw as one of his hands began to unbutton his shirt. Tony's hands dropped from his hair to his own shirt, buttons frantically being undone as he rubbed his hard on softly against Bucky's thigh, his attention focused on the spot behind his ear. 

 

"Bucky, please-" 

 

"Aah, that's Mr. Barnes to you, honey." Bucky's cock twitched at the small moan that escaped Tony, a blush creeping readily onto his face. He let his hands fall over the defined curves of Tony's arms as he pulled his shirt off, his warm skin welcome against his fingertips. He let his hands trail to the edge of his slacks, stopping them in their tracks as Tony whines, hands once again finding their way to his soft dark hair.

 

"Oh baby," Bucky leaned in to speak right into Tony's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "If you wanna be touched, you're gonna have to beg." 

 

"Mr. Barnes, please please... aahhhyes," Bucky's hand starts to lightly palm his cock,  _for encouragement_ he smirks to himself. "oh, please touch me. lick me. fuck me, please." 

 

"Not so tough are you now, Stark." 

 

"N-no." Tony's hips buck into Bucky's hand as he continues to rub him. 

 

"No, what?" 

 

"No, sir!" Tony pants. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches Bucky's hand dip beneath the waistband of his pants. 

 

"Oh wow, there's so much precum baby. You're so hard, aren't you?" Bucky coos into his ear, his own erection growing painful restrained by his pants. He rubs Tony's cock with more leisure, making sure to spread the precum over his tip as best he could. Tony nods softly as he moans, eyes closed as his head slumps back against the wall. 

 

"How bad do you want it, Stark?" A blush crept onto Tony's cheeks at this, he's not particularly used to being dominated, and he sure as hell wasn't ready for whatever the hell this was. 

 

"So bad, please!" Tony let his hips buck up, his orgasm approaching fast. Bucky places a wet kiss below his ear. 

 

"You look so needy, God what do you want me to do?" Bucky encourages, his voice sultry as he pushes Tony closer and closer to the edge, his cock now throbbing hard. He lets his hand speed up as Tony grips his waistband for support. 

 

"ANything Please! Please Mr. Barnes, make me cum!" Tony lets the words spill unexpectedly from his throat, his moans being pulled wildly as he orgasms, thighs trembling as Bucky continues to stroke him through it. His hand finally stills as Tony catches a breath, reaching out to prop himself against the desk as Bucky pulls away. Tony's head slumps down as he calms himself. Bucky pulls his head up by his hair, grinding his obvious erection into Tony's ass. 

 

"You owe me, sugar. Next time, I won't be so nice." Bucky lets Tony's head fall as he hurriedly leaves the room, hands covering the front of his slacks as he races for the teacher's restroom. 


End file.
